


You had me worried

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Protective Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-13
Updated: 2013-11-13
Packaged: 2018-01-01 08:44:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1042806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin gets hurt on a hunt, Sam worries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You had me worried

“You could have gotten hurt worse than you already are.” Sam yelled once he and Kevin were back at the Batcave. It was a simple call (one that didn’t require Dean) well simple for Sam, Kevin hadn’t been on one yet, practically still a baby fresh out the gate. But he followed his boyfriend to the haunted house. It was just one spirit, violent but Sam could handle it. He didn’t see when Kevin came up behind him to try and take out the ghost but the ghost got to Kevin first, knocking the younger man into the glass mirror that was nearby. 

The body of the ghost was buried in the house, one the salt and burn was done Sam grabbed his boyfriend, yelling and screaming the entire time that he led Kevin back to the car that he had ‘borrowed’. 

“But I’m fine Sam. Ok. Everything is fine. You don’t have to worry all the time.” Kevin responded taking a seat. Sam sat next to him, not taking his eyes off of Kevin, Worry, a look that he hasn’t had since Dean got with Cas and he knew he wouldn’t have to worry about his brother anymore. 

“But just say if it wasn’t. There would have been no way to heal you, or to bring you back. The Angels have a vendetta against us and hell is in no way on the bridge to help. You have to be careful.” 

Kevin took ahold of Sam’s gigantic hands and placed them in his. It still amazed Kevin how much larger Sam was compared to him.

‘’Look, I would never put you in that position where you have to be over protective of me if I couldn’t handle it.” Kevin placed a chaste kiss to Sam’s fingers. 

“I just worry so much about you.” Sam sighed. 

Kevin smiled, but only slightly. He knew what he did was a dumb mistake, he shouldn’t have gone in there knowing he couldn’t handle it. He just wanted to make sure that Sam was ok, he worried about him sometimes and there was something off about Sam lately that he couldn’t put his finger on. 

“I love you Sam.” 

This kiss was placed on Sam’s lips. A kiss that he happily returned. 

“I love you too Kevin.” 


End file.
